Devourer
They say the tale of Baba Yaga was devised by a man who happened upon a devourer. If so, a disclaimer is required: the tale was softened. It provides only a faint idea of what can happen to a stray traveller who should have the misfortune of passing near a devourer's lair. Andrzej Sapkowski : "Devourers are often called night witches, because they resemble old, ugly women and are famous for their witch-like viciousness. These creatures gorge themselves on human flesh; although they willingly eat carcasses, above all they crave flesh that is fresh and warm. Devourers hunt after dark in groups that peasants refer to as sabbaths. They like to deceive their victims and torture them, but there is no truth to the tales of their midnight flights on broomsticks and their gingerbread houses." Location * Fields * Murky Waters Source * In Chapter IV, during the Temptation quest, agreeing to help the Blacksmith (rather than refusing with the, "Sorry but I promised your wife," line) will give Geralt a bestiary entry for Devourers and their alchemical components, if you do not have the information already. You will still be able to complete the quest for either the Blacksmith or his wife. * The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume II Notes * Devourer remains will not contain Shadow Dust or Devourer Teeth without a Devourer entry in the journal's bestiary. * Devourers can be found only in Chapter IV. * The devourer is one of several models that are censored in the North American game editions. Monsterbook Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the devourer taken from the Monsterbook, which was enclosed with the Collectors Edition of the computer game The Witcher for Poland, Hungary and the Czech Republic: Like the noonwraith, this monster is strongly rooted in Slavic lore. It began with a name mentioned by Sapkowski; the idea that the devourer should resemble an old, menacing woman followed soon after. The artist strove to create the ugliest possible hag, and thus was born the devourer. In its final form, the devourer is a hag with a wonderfully hooked nose, drooping breasts and a swollen, wrinkled belly. Its open mouth curves into a spiteful grin, and the protruding tongue and pulled back hair make it resemble a dog panting after a chase. The devourer embodies children's nightmares of a mischievous, sadistic witch waiting to carry off naughty children. In this illustration of one of Geralt's flashbacks, the witcher defends a boy from a devourer. The way she glares at the urchin explains the fear in his eyes. Thus far in universe, Geralt encountered only female 'devourers '''resembling old and ugly hags, but in third game he have that pleasure to meet male individuals and it is also stated that they are cousins with rotfiends. There is an abandoned town called Toderas northwest of Benek and northeast of Reardon Manor, forming a triangle, where you find a pack of looters arguing. After you complete the event, however you wish to do so, simply fast travel somewhere else and then back to Toderas and there should be 4-5 devourers spawned along with possibly an alghoul. Combat tactics Quen helps but if you are swarmed by a few rotfiends and all of a sudden one those devourers gets into the fight it can get bad. Make sure you are using the blizzard potion anytime you are fighting those things or any group really "wolf packs, bandits for example". With blizzard, as soon as you get some adrenaline the enemies will move in slow motion allowing you do avoid hits. Also makes attacking a lot easier. Trivia * In Danusia Stok's translations, devourers are called "black annis''". Gallery Bestiary_Devourer.png|Journal image Bestiary_Devourer_censored.png|censored Devourer Devourer.jpg|Concept art. Devourer2.jpg cs:Požíračka de:Verschlinger es:Devorador fr:Dévoreur hu:Éhín it:Divoratrice lt:Ryjikė pl:Zjadarka ru:Яга Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 monsters